Une amitié, un désire, un amour (censuré)
by Lelluna
Summary: Une nouvelle mage arrive à la guilde, sa présence va bousculé bien des choses...


**Note 1 :** Quand il y a trop de dialogue et entre plus de deux personnages, ce qui arrive souvent d'ailleurs, je mets les noms des personnages qui parlent devant les paroles, pour que ce soit plus simple de savoir qui parle.

**Note 2** : Certains personnages risque de devenir légèrement OOC au fil de l'histoire, je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux à qui sa ne plait pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour pouvoir la faire évoluer comme je le souhaite.

**Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Luna et Laïna), je fais juste joujou avec**

Un petit coucou a Jeeji si tu la lit (mon ex-correctrice préférée : p)

Désolée pour les fautes si j'en ai faite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme tous les matins, le jour, accompagné de sa parure ensoleillé, se lève su Magnolia. Au dortoir des mages de Fairy Tail, Laïna se réveille avec une idée bien précise en tête : aujourd'hui elle doit parler au maître. En effet, la veille, Luna (une de ses amies d'enfance) l'a contacté à l'aide d'une lacrima de communication(1). Cette dernière souhaiterait intégrer la guilde mais en tant que mage, contrairement à Laïna qui est la serveuse du Q.G, au côté de Mirajeanne.

Elle se lève, s'habille et s'assoie devant le miroir. La jeune serveuse resta un moment comme ça, l'esprit emplit de question. Macarov acceptera t-il que son ancienne amie rejoigne la guilde ? Et Luna, est-elle toujours la même ? Cela faisait tout de même quatre longues années qu'elles ne c'étaient pas vues… *Bon, il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard !* pensa t-elle en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux argentés et bouclé. Un petit coup de brosse, et elle alla enfiler ses chaussures, sa veste et partit rejoindre le Q.G.

_[-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas venir ?_

_- Oui, je compte sur toi pour prévenir Macarov de mon arrivée !_

_- Pas de soucis._

_- Au faite, je ne me souviens plus… Tu maîtrise quelle magie déjà ?_

_- Aucune… en faite, je suis serveuse, pas mage de Fairy Tail…et toi ?_

_- ah… Moi c'est une magie très ancienne… tu en a sûrement déjà entendue parler, on appelle ça de la magie perdue._

_- ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose. ]_

Pendant cette conversation, Luna lui avait paru froide et distante. Pas très… pas comme avant quoi. * bah ! Je dois me faire des idées !* conclut-elle en arrivant à la guilde. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bar où discutaient Mirajeanne et la Maître.

- Bonjour Macarov.

- Bonjour Laïna ! Tu vas bien ?

- oui merci et vous ?

- Je vais bien... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, il faut que je vous parle, c'est assez important…

- Je t'écoute ? Un problème ?

- Non non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… voilà, une amie de longue date veuille intégrer la guilde, avec votre accord bien sur ! Elle devrait arriver à Magnolia dans la journée.

- Pas de soucis ! Est-ce que tu sais quel genre de magie elle pratique ?

- Pas exactement, mais elle m'a parlé d'une magie perdue ?

Le maître de la guilde frissonna.

- De la magie perdue tu dis ? Où l'a-t-elle apprise ?

- Euh… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Pourquoi ? Cela pose t'il un problème ?

- …euh… non ! Ne t'en fait pas !

*Mouai, pas très convainquant…*

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis ! Tout va bien !

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Laïna seule avec Mirajeanne.

**3 heures plus tard**

On toqua à la porte. Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler. Laporte ouvrit. On aperçu une fille, de 19 ans environ, de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés lui tombaient sur les hanches. Elle était vêtue d'un short court noir, d'un débardeur bleu et de bottes hautes a talon, de la même couleur.

- Laaaaïïïïnnnaaaa !

Elle se jeta à son coup.

- Salut Luna ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire. Mais ce sourira disparut vite lorsque Luna recula et que la serveuse put voir ses yeux. Ils étaient certes toujours aussi bleus, mais quelque chose manquait… ses pupilles… Elle était aveugle.

- Qu'est-ce que… tes yeux… ?

- Oh ça ? Oui c'est euh… il y a trois ans, lors d'un combat, un ennemi m'a crevé les yeux… Mais t'en fait pas, c'est rien…

- Quelle horreur ! Mais… tu m'as sauté dans les bras…comment t'as fait pour savoir où j'étais ?

- Détection des âmes… j'ai appris à maîtriser cette magie pour compenser mon infirmité.

- Ah ouai, pratique !

Elles passèrent plus d'une heure à discuter toutes les deux, tout en mangeant. Il était 13h30 et Luna pensa qu'elle devait parler au maître, car après tout, si elle était ici, c'était pour intégrer la guilde ! Laïna dit qu'elle avait deux ou trois courses à faire et parti, profitant que ce soit au tour de Mirajeanne de travailler.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Luna se retourna et vit la barmaid, Mirajeanne.

- Oui, nous avons grandis ensemble. Tu dois être Mirajeanne, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et toi c'est… ?

- Luna. Ravie de te rencontré !

- moi de même !

- Ca te dérange si je t'appelle Mira ? C'est plus court…

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Dit Mira, il est où votre Maître ?

- Il doit être dans son bureau Là bas à gauche, tu vois la porte ?

- …

- Euh…ah oui… non tu ne la vois pas… Désolé.

- Pas grave ! Elle rit.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Je veux bien, merci.

Les deux jeunes mages se levèrent. Alors que Mirajeanne la conduisait au bureau de Maître, Luna trébucha et tomba sur quelqu'un, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le petit fils du maître, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. La mage de foudre et Luna se retrouvèrent à terre. Laxus se releva et regarda la jeune fille restée au sol, les yeux fermés.

- C'est pas vrai, mais à quoi ils te servent tes putains d'yeux ?! Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas non ?!

- Crétin ! Lui hurla Mirajeanne ne laissant pas le temps à la mage aux cheveux ébène en placer une. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Le petit fils du Maître la fixa un moment avant de comprendre la réaction de la barmaid.

- Tu… t'es aveugle ?

- Excuse moi de t'avoir fait tomber…je… je suis vraiment désolée,… pardon…

-… Fait gaffe la prochaine fois !

Il sortit sans même daigner s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal, et sans même lui adresser un dernier regard. Mirajeanne aida la mage à se relever. En se levant, son pied heurta quelque chose. Elle se pencha et tâtonnât le sol pour trouver cet objet. Elle le ramassa. *Qu'est-ce que c'est ?*

-Je crois que c'est la montre de Laxus, il à du la faire tomber, dit Mirajeanne en réponse à sa question muette.

- Je la lui rendrai quand il reviendra, dit-elle en plaçant la montre dans sa poche.

Loin de cette agitation, Laïna était sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'elle croisa Laxus, assit à l'ombre d'un arbre (2), l'air pensif. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lax' ?

Il releva la tête et la serveuse s'assit à côté de lui.

- Non, je suis juste un peu…fatigué…

- Tu mens tellement mal !

- Je t'assure, je…

- Aller ! Ça fait maintenant quatre ans qu'on se connaît ! Tu peux tout me dire tu sais…

Il plongea son regard des les yeux violets, brillants de sincérités, de son amie.

- C'est la nouvelle… Tu la connais non ?

- Luna ? Oui, pourquoi ? Il c'est passer quelque chose ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Non, enfin elle a trébuché et m'est tombé dessus, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème…

- Quoi alors ?

- Je sais pas trop…y a un truc qui cloche chez elle… quelque chose de louche…

- Ah bon ?

Elle parut surprise.

- Bah ! Oubli ! C'est rien, sûrement la fatigue…

- Comme tu veux.

Au bureau de Macarov, Luna et lui-même discutaient.

- Laïna m'a dit que tu maîtrisais une magie perdue… puis je savoir laquelle ?

- God-sayler des ténèbres. Mais je maîtrise aussi quelque magie à côté comme la détection des auras et je m'entraîne pour les sorts de résurrection. J'y arrive presque mais ce sort me vide de mon énergie alors….

-…

- Quelque chose vous dérange ?

- …

- Macarov ?

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est rien. Puis-je te demander qui t'as enseigné se genre de magie ?

- C'est un mage que j'ai rencontré il y a maintenant quatre ans. Il m'a enseigné de nombreux sorts.

Ils restèrent longtemps à discuter ainsi. Luna se demandait si sa magie ne posait pas un problème au maître, mais au fil de la conversation, il lui affirma que non. Elle se résigna donc à le croire.

- Donc c'est bon ? Je fais partit de la guilde maintenant ?

- Non pas encore.

Luna se retourna, Mirajeanne venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Il te manque ton tatouage de mage !

Comme à son habitude, elle affichait un large sourire. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Luna avait maintenant la marque de Fairy Tail, bleue, sur le côté gauche de son coup. Luna souriait et paraissait plus heureuse que jamais. * Enfin ! Je fais Enfin partit de Fairy Tail !*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Luna se réveilla dans la chambre qu' dortoir qu'elle avait loué. La veille, Macarov lui avait parlé d'une dénommé « Porlyucica », qui pourrait sûrement lui rendre la vue. * Elle sera là dans une heure, parfait, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche !*

Une heure plus tard, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail où l'attendait la guérisseuse et le Maître.

- Assied toi ici, grogna la sorcière.

Elle inspecta pendant 5 longues minutes les yeux de Luna. * J'espère qu'elle y arrivera !*

- Mouai…

- Alors ? demanda Macarov. Tu peux la faire ?

- Bien sur ! Je ne suis pas aussi incompétente que tous ces idiots d'humains !

Luna préféra rester muette Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de préparation, elle lui fit boire une décoction au goût plutôt étrange. Peu à peu, Luna aperçu une lumière blanche, puis d'autre couleur. Maintenant, elle distinguait des formes, de moins en moins flou.

- Alors ?

Elle regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la vois et vit une femme assez âgée aux cheveux roses qui la regardait, avec un air interrogateur.

- Je… je vois ! JE VOIS !

Elle sauta dans les bras de la sourcière.

- Oui, oui. C'est bon, calme toi !

Elle lui fit passer quelques tests pour s'assurer que sa vision était revenue à la normal, puis décida de s'en aller.

- Fait attention quand même ! Tu pourrais facilement redevenir aveugle.  
Elle quitta la pièce et rentre chez elle.

De son côté, Laïna était au Q.G et discutait avec Freed :

- Moi je te dis que le vert me va très bien !

- oui mais tu devrais te faire des mèches bleus, c'est plus classe !

Ne - Dit pas n'importe quoi ! C'est pour les filles les mèches !

- les cheveux longs aussi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Laïna ! Laïna ! Regarde Porlyucica m'a rendu la vue ! Je vois !

- C'est super !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Luna avait retrouvé la vue. Cette dernière c'était très bien intégré à la guilde et avait noué des liens avec Mirajeanne. Laïna quand à elle, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée après tant d'années, passait beaucoup de temps avec son amie.

Luna # : Dit Laïna, ils reviennent quand l'unité de Rajin ?

Laïna # : Je ne sais pas, ça fait déjà une semaine qu'ils sont en mission, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Mirajeanne # : Pourquoi ? Ils te manquent ? Se moqua t-elle.

Luna # : Très drôle vraiment… ça fait deux semaines que j'ai la montre de Laxus, j'aimerais bien la lui rendre, c'est tout.

Laïna # : comment ça se fait que tu l'as ?

Mirajeanne # : Quand elle lui est tombé littéralement dessus, sa montre c'est décroché sans qu'il le voit… Luna en a profiter pour la prendre en otage pour avoir quelque chose à lui dire la prochaine fois qu'elle le voit !

Luna # : Pfff, n'importe quoi !

Laïna # : Ha oui, c'est vrai, il m'a parlé de ta magnifique chute…

Luna # : Il… Il t'a parlé de moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Laïna # : Euh… Rien de spécial…

* Il ne vaut mieux pas que je lui dise qu'il la trouve bizarre…*

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit. C'était l'unité de Rajin, de retour de leur mission. Laxus entra, suivit de Bixlow, Freed puis Evergreen. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la guilde. *Quand on parle du loup…* songea Luna.

Mirajeanne # : Aller ! Vas-y ! Vas lui rendre sa montre !

Luna # : Heu… Je vais plutôt attendre qu'il soit tout seul…

Elfman décida de prendre part à la conversation qu'il écoutait discrètement depuis tout à l'heure.

Elfman # : T'as peur de lui ou quoi ? Un homme, un vrai, n'a pas peur !

Luna # : De un : Je n'ai PAS peur.

De deux : je ne suis pas un homme, mais une femme.

De trois : DEPUIS QUAND T'ECOUTE LES CONVERTATIONS DES GENS TOI ?!

Laïna # : Calme toi Luna. -Elle se tourna vers Elfman- T'inquiète pas, elle est juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, par ce que Laxus lui manquait tu comprends…

Luna # : Quoi ?! Répète un peu ça ?!

Laïna éclata de rire.

Laïna # : tu devrais voir ta tête ! Nan franchement c'est trop drôle ! Aller calme toi, je te taquine c'est tout… Tout le monde sait que c'est faux…

Luna # : Mouai… t'as plutôt intérêt !

Laïna # : Sinon toi ça va ?

Elfman # : Oui oui… J'ai croisé Gajeel, et il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voulait te parler. Il ne m'a pas dit quoi, mais il a précisé que c'était important.

Laïna # : Mais pourquoi il est pas venu me le dire lui-même ?

Luna # : Peut-être qu'il est amoureux … -Dit-elle en chantonnant.

Laïna # : C'est ça venge toi ! En attendant t'as l'intention de la garder longtemps sa montre ?

Luna # : Vas te faire f-

Mirajeanne # : Calme vous ! - La coupa Mirajeanne.

Laïna # : Bon je vais voir ce que veut Gajeel. Il est où ?

Elfman # : Dehors. Viens je t'accompagne.

Laïna # : je veux bien.

Elle enleva son tablier.

Laïna # : Tu me remplace un petit moment s'il ta plait, Mira ?

Mirajeanne # : Pas de soucis !

Luna # : Hey ! Me laissez pas seule !

Mirajeanne et Laïna lui répondirent à l'unissons, en riant : « Vas voir Laxus ! »

Laïna sortit du Q.G accompagné d'Elfman.

Elfman # : Dis donc, elle est super irritable ta copine…

Laïna # : Oulla ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

Tous les deux marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver là où Gajeel les attendaient, les pieds dans l'eau (3), le regard dans le vide.

- Bon je vous laisse, dit Elfman, avant de se retourner et de repartir en direction de la guilde

- Salut Gajeel !

L'interpellé se retourna et fixa la serveuse un moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je dois te parler.

- Oui je sais, Elfman me l'a dit… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'assit près de lui.

- T'as jamais eu envie de maîtriser la magie, comme les autres mages de Fairy Tail ? C'est vrai quoi ! L'autre nunuche qui est aveugle un jour sur deux doit te saouler « blabla moi je maîtrise une magie perdue et chui trop forte et ouai et chui trop belle nianiania ! »

- Bah euh… c'est mon amie tu sais… et elle ne se vente jamais de rien, t'exagère quand même !

*Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre elle ?*

- Bref. Tu veux ou pas ?

-Euh…

- Parfait, je prends ça pour un oui ! On commence dans une semaine, je suis occupé en ce moment. Bye !

A peine eu t-il finit sa phrase qu'il se leva et partit, laissant Laïna seule, perplexe. * Pourquoi il veut m'appendre la magie, tout d'un coup ? …Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée en plus…*

Pendant ce temps, au QG. Laïna était resté à la même place, seule, en espérant que Laïna revienne vite. *Il faudrait que j'aille voir Laxus quand même… Faut bien que je lui rende sa montre avant qu'il ne reparte en mission… Pourquoi j'ai si peur ? C'est pas comme si il allait me manger… Même si il n'a pas l'air très sympa, il ne me fera rien… Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions d'abord ? C'est quand même pas compliqué « salut, tient ta montre, bye » et puis voila c'est tout !*

- Hé ! La nouvelle !

Elle leva la tête.

- Salut, moi c'est Natsu !

- Euh… Bonjour ?

- Viens te battre !

- Qu…quoi ?

- Personne connaît ta puissance ici ! On est tous curieux alors bat-toi contre moi !

- Fou lui la paix !

Les deux mages se retournèrent. Natsu n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit qu'il reçu un éclair en pleine face. Il se releva et tenta de sauter sur son agresseur, qui l'esquiva avec une facilité presque incroyable.

- Natsu ! Ca suffit ! –cria Erza- Je vais t'apprendre les bonne manières.

A ces mots, elle l'emmena plus loin.

*Laxus... ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est là ? Et… Pourquoi il est intervenu ?* Ce dernier se tourna vers Luna.

- T'en fait pas, il est juste complètement taré celui là… Un peu comme tout le reste de la guilde d'ailleurs !

- Merci… je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me battre contre lui…

- Mirajeanne m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

* Ah… Tout s'explique… j'vais la tuer celle là !*

- Ah… euh…oui…tiens ! –Elle sortit la montre de sa poche- Tu l'as faite tomber quand j'ai...euh… la dernière fois…

- C'est toi qui l'avais ?! Je l'ai cherché partout ! T'aurais pu me la rendre avant quand même !

* Merci c'est pour les chiens ? En plus t'étais jamais au Q.G et après t'es partit en mission…tss' il est vraiment pas aimable ce gars*

Il se mit soudainement à la fixer, droit dans les yeux. Luna, gênée, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pas de réponses.

- Laxus ?

- Attend… Mais t'étais pas censé être aveugle toi ?

- Si… mais Porlyucica m'a permis de retrouver la vue.

- Ca te dérange si on s'assoie à cette table ?

* bah dit donc, il change vite sujet lui…*

- Euh... non, pas de soucis.

*Qui ça « on » ?*

Laxus fit signe à Freed, Evergreen et Bixlow de les rejoindre. Ils s'installèrent, Laxus en face de Luna, Evergreen à côté de lui, Freed et Bixlow à côté de la nouvelle. Luna resta silencieuse et les écouta parler.

Evergreen # : C'est qui elle ?

Bixlow # : Mais c'est la nouvelle ! T'es vraiment idiote toi !

Evergreen # : Laxus ! Dit quelque chose !

Laxus # : J'm'en fous pas mal de vos histoires, tu te démerdes

Freed # : Dit la nouvelle, c'est quoi ta magie ?

Luna # : God sayler des ténèbres…

Freed # : C'est de la magie perdue non ?

Luna # : … Oui. Et toi ?

Freed # : L'écriture.

Luna # : Ah, comme Levy ?

Freed # : Non, elle de même nature, mais la mienne est plus puissante : Les écrits de l'ombre.

Luna # : Ah, je vois…

Freed # : Tu utilise une magie puissante. Un jour j'aimerais bien combattre contre toi…

Luna # : Euh…

Freed # : T'inquiète, je serais pas méchant !

Laïna qui venait d'entrer se plaça silencieusement derrière lui et lui mis une petite tape derrière la tête.

Laïna # : Laisse la tranquille.

Il se retourna.

Laxus # : Salut miss ! Tu vas bien ?

Laïna # : Oui et toi ?

Laxus # : Cool bah va vous chercher à manger !

Laïna # : Lève tes fesses. Je suis pas ta chienne.

Laxus # : Non, mais t'es une serveuse.

Laïna # : Je suis pas en service demande à Mira !

Luna # : Ca va c'est bon je vais y aller moi, vous voulez quoi ?

Laxus : Non, toi tu reste assise là. C'est à elle d'y aller.

Laïna # : Ok, ok, t'as gagné.

Et elle partit chercher à manger pour les autres, en tirant la langue au mage de foudre qui ne put retenir un rire, fier d'avoir gagner.

Luna # : Tu sais, j'aurais pu y aller…

Laxus # : Mais non, elle c'est gentiment proposer, faut en profiter !

Luna # : Euh… Je crois que tu l'as un peu légèrement forcé en faite…

Laxus # : Dit pas de bêtise, je ferais jamais ça moi !

Tous les deux furent pris d'un fou rire, qui fut vite interrompu. Pour cause : Laïna, assez rancunière, venait de vider une bouteille d'eau froide sue la tête du mage blond.

Laïna # : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid cher Môôôsieur Dreyar !

Laxus # : Putin tu fais chier ! Je suis trempé maintenant !

Laïna # : Excusez moi votre altesse, la prochaine fois je vous jetterais de l'eau sèche !

Laxus retira sa chemise, laissant voir ses muscles si bien dessinés. Le regard de Luna s'arrêta sur son tatouage de mage noir, orné par un second tatouage assez impressionnant.

Laïna # : Arrête de mater Luna !

Luna # : Quoi …? Mais non... Je le matte pas ! C'est juste…

Elle était devenue écarlate. * Non ! C'est pas le moment de se changer une tomate pitiééé !*

Laxus # : Bah Luna qu'est ce qui t'arrive, t'es toute rouge ? T'as chaud ? Si tu veux je peux te verser une bouteille d'eau froide sa marche trop bien !

Bixlow # : C'est toi qui lui donne chaud !

Luna # : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

Freed # : Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici… On va dehors ?

Laxus # : Ouai, bonne idée.

Ils sortirent donc tous les six. Evergreen restait en retrait, vexée que Laxus paraisse plus proche de la nouvelle que d'elle-même alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Devant elle Freed et Bixlow discutaient de la mission qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. En tête, Laxus marchait, à sa gauche il y avait Luna et à sa droit Laïna. Ils longeaient le canal quand soudain Laxus eu une idée. Il attrapa Laïna et la jeta à l'eau. Par réflexe celle-ci attrapa le bras de Freed, qui tomba avec elle dans l'eau glacée.

Laïna # : Non mais t'es malade ?! Elle est gelée !

Laxus # : La vengeance est un plat que se mange froid ma chère Mâââdemoiselle Laïna !

Dit-il est imitant sa voix.

Freed # : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as attrapé ?

Laïna # : Désolé, réflexe…

Laïna regarda son T-shirt blanc. Il était trempé et devenue transparent.

Laïna # : Tu fais chier Laxus ! Tu m'as bousillé mon T-shirt.

Laxus # : Bah fait comme moi, enlève le !

Luna ne put retenir un rire. Elle les ignora et commença à sortir de l'eau, mais Freed, qui voyait les choses autrement l'attrapa part le bras et lui plongea la tête sous l'eau.

Freed # : Puisque tout le monde à décidé de se venger… Désolé réflexe !

Laïna sortit sa tête de l'eau, se dégagea de l'emprise de Freed et lui sauta dessus.

Laïna # : tu vas voir toi !

A ce moment, Gajeel qui, comme à son habitude, marchait le long du fleuve, les aperçut. Il s'arrêta, face à eux. Il jeta un regard noir à Laïna.

Laïna # : Bah qu'est ce qui y a Gajeel ?

Gajeel # : Oh ! Excuse-moi ! J'voulais surtout pas t'interrompre dans ton concours de T-shirt mouillé Mâââdemoiselle !

Laïna # : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Il tourna les talons, visiblement énervé.

Gajeel # : Et pour t'apprendre la magie, tu demanderas à Freed, je suis sur qu'il acceptera !

Laïna # : Gajeel ! Attend !

Il était déjà partit.

Freed # : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Aucune idée… Et… Attend ! Ils sont où les autres ?!

En effet, Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus et Luna n'était plus là.

Freed # : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…


End file.
